The loss of a golf ball is a frustrating, time consuming and expensive problem for the beginner and intermediate golfer. Many golf courses have five minute time limits for searching to control the time delay. With golf balls costing at least $1.00 each, the expense can be considerable.
Some approaches have been suggested for the location of golf balls. One technique is to install an acoustical beeper within the golf ball. This was taught in Barnhill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,055. Unfortunately, due to the size of the golf ball, a sufficient acoustical level cannot be generated for the ball to be located over the typical necessary distance. Other approaches taught involve the coating of the golf ball with a fluorescent paint. Such an approach is taught in Gulick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,697. This may be useful for playing after dark but is not helpful during daylight hours which is when the vast majority of golf playing is done. A final approach involves placing a magnetic metal in the ball and using a metal detector (Valentino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,622). Unfortunately, metal detectors have extremely limited ranges.
The "Gopher" distributed by Minnesota Global, Inc. claims to locate golf balls by detecting ". . . the elements used in golf balls . . . " yet works, "just like a magnetic compass . . . ". There is no evidence (that these inventors are aware of) that the Gopher actually functions. The Gopher does demonstrate the commercial need for a golf ball locator, however.
A convenient and effective method has not been devised for locating golf balls.